Tower Building Tips
Written by: bkind000 Important to read so you can have a higher chance for your tower to be in JToH. Current Version The current version of the kit is V5. SCROLL DOWN TO GET THE KIT! Update History (showing five versions) * V5: Cutting down amounts of client objects massively, few of client objects from V4 were still carried and improved upon, buttons and teleporters extended ther functionality, added noclip tool for testing, made by CloneTrooper1019, rules changed due to some rules never agreed upon. Requirements * Know how to use Roblox Studio and all of it's hotkeys. * A computer and Roblox Studio, you can download it here. * Verified Builder, for additional resources only. Credits * Jupiter_Five: Hotkeys, Buttons, Speed Boosters * Knighterisk: Fixing Pushing Platforms, Trampolines, and Falling Platforms. * CloneTrooper1019: Adding the Noclip tool for the kit. * Other people who did something great to this kit. Overview With this kit, you get to build your own towers and submit them to JToH! It used to be for Kiddie's Towers of Hell, as it will now be for Jupiter's Towers of Hecc. When you submit your tower to JToH, your name will be featured in whichever ring/zone you submit it to. Rules # Please keep all parts in their original places. Use Ctrl+D (or Command+D if on mac) to copy them and keep them in their original places. # The tower must follow all Roblox Rules, you can read them here. # You cannot use free models, unless they are used for JToH Towers. # You can make holes outside of your tower. # No advertising anything in the tower, it will more likely be declined. # We recommend you be creative in your making of your tower. # The part count must not exceed the limit for your tower, must be friendly for lower-end devices. # The tower must be possible to beat, of course. # Soul Crushing Towers are HIGHLY Recommended for advanced tower creators. # Only verified builders can use custom client objects (outside the kit), and change up the frame heavily. # Be sure to keep reading this, until you are familiar with these rules. Maximum Parts/Floors for: Steeples: 1500 Parts Max, 5-6 Floors Only. Towers: 3000 Parts Max, 10 Floors Only. Citadels: 6000 Parts Max, 15-25 Floors Only. Obelisks: ? Parts Max, 30 Floors Only. Palaces: Any floors up to 5. Great Citadels: ? Parts Max, Up to 100 Floors Only. Obstacle Information Spinning Platform: Spins on an axis. Feel free to adjust the speed in the anchor part's CylindricalConstraint (AngularVelocity). Spinning Killbrick: Same as Spinning Platform, but acts as a killbrick. Rope Platform: A platform that hangs on multiple ropes. Pushing Platform: A platform with a wall on it that moves players along if they push against the X. Loose Platform: A platform that is loose, idk what else to explain. Falling Platform: A platform that falls down as you land on it, hold space when dealing with these. Moving Platform: A platform that repeatedly moves between 2 or more points. Button: Activates all platforms named ButtonActivatedPlatform and is the exact same color as the button. Can be configured to support players and/or pushboxes. Zipline: When activated, the player starts going across the rope on a zipline. Configure the length with UpperLimit on the prismatic constraint. Balloon: Creates a balloon that floats in the air for a set time/height before it pops (or until the player jumps, if you have CannotDismount set to true). Shoving Platform: Erratically moves in 2 directions, if the player is in the way, they get yeeted. Teleporters: Teleports players throughout the tower. Pushbox Spawner: Creates the box. Pushbox Color Changer: Changes the color of the box on touch. Pushbox Destroyer: Removes the box on touch. Memory Platform: Disappears and Appears on specific times. Verified builders Verified Builders can: Use Custom client-sided objects. Make crazy-frame towers. Make citadels and steeples. Link to the kit https://web.roblox.com/library/3268407653/JToH-Tower-Creation-Kit-v5 Submitting the tower Submit your tower to the Discord server (https://discord.gg/6KBNzUC). But first, publish the tower as a model or an uncopylocked place, then copy the model or place ID, and post it on the #tower-submissions tag on the Discord Server. Learn more about submitting towers to JToH. Category:JToH